


A Solemn Promise

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Death, Family, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo’s whole world has been thrown into disarray by his parents’ deaths.





	A Solemn Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo, he doesn't know what to believe anymore,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 9.

Ryo doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Just days ago he was an ordinary high school student, a few months away from graduation, hoping to be accepted into a good college, and looking forward to Christmas with his family.

Now he’s an orphan, his parents are dead, murdered, and his plans for his future have been effectively derailed. How can he even consider applying to colleges now? Worse than that, the police are saying his parents were smuggling drugs into the country. Ryo knows that can’t be true, his mom and dad would never do something like that, at least not willingly. There must be some mistake, but most of his relatives are siding with the police, and they look at him like he’s a criminal too. 

How can any of this be happening? None of it makes any sense; it’s like being trapped in a nightmare he can’t wake up from.

Ryo was raised to trust the police and believe in justice for the innocent, but as far as these cops are concerned, his parents are guilty of drug trafficking and were probably killed by the people they were working for. They don’t seem to be working too hard to find out the truth, so where does that leave Ryo?

If the police can’t be bothered to investigate his parents’ murder properly and prove their innocence, then maybe Ryo should do it himself. Instead of trying to get into college, he’ll apply to the police academy. He’ll work hard, become a cop, and one day, he’ll find out the truth about why his parents were killed. He won’t rest until he does, and that’s a promise.

The End


End file.
